Réapprendre à vivre
by Cupcake04
Summary: La guerre est finie et le bien a triomphé, mais à quel prix ? Nombre de personnes sont tombées au cour de cette bataille. Tous se retrouvent alors pour pleurer les pertes subies et décident d'une ultime façon d'honorer leur mémoire : réapprendre à vivre. Et c'est dans cette perspective que l'école Poudlard accueille Harry et ses amis pour une ultime année riche en émotions.
1. Pouvoir dire adieu

**Pouvoir dire adieu**

_"Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants."_ Jean Cocteau

Un hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit et Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement en position assise dans son lit. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que le cri strident s'était échappé de ses propres lèvres et qu'une silhouette sombre s'était levée du lit voisin. La peur l'étreint alors que la haute ombre avançait dans sa direction et sa gorge émit un gémissement étranglé. Il tâtonna à ses côtés et trouva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet. La lumière crue l'éblouit et il reconnut les cheveux roux de son meilleur ami qui s'assit sur le matelas à ses côtés. Ronald Weasley eut un pauvre sourire et Harry baissa les yeux, fermant son esprit aux images terribles qui hantaient son esprit depuis des nuits.

Il ne dit pas un mot mais se leva, encore tremblant, pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Ron le regarda passer, imaginant la douleur de son ami qui égalait au moins la sienne et, lorsque la porte se fut refermée dans un léger cliquetis, il regagna son lit sur lequel il s'étendit avant de fermer les yeux. Le visage de son frère s'imposa à son esprit et il expira lourdement en ouvrant à nouveau les paupières. Il ne trouverait probablement plus le sommeil maintenant.

Harry s'arrêta dans le couloir et sortit sa baguette magique de la poche du sweat qu'il portait pour dormir. Une faible lumière émana du bout sans qu'il ne prononce un mot et il éclaira la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. « Teddy » était inscrit en lettres d'or sur le battant qu'Harry avait lui-même repeint en marron. Il poussa le battant et entra dans la pièce où une veilleuse diffusait une douce lumière. La pièce était peinte en bleu et de nombreux jouets jonchaient le sol et les diverses étagères. Dans un coin, à côté de la grande fenêtre pour l'instant masquée d'un rideau, se trouvait une chaise à bascule couverte d'un coussin moelleux. Un grand berceau trônait au centre de la chambre.

Le brun s'avança pour se pencher au-dessus du lit dans lequel un bébé dormait à poings fermés et un sourire attendrit anima ses lèvres. Il saisit la couverture pour recouvrir le petit corps de Ted Lupin et passa d'un même mouvement son index le long de sa joue douce. L'enfant remua un peu et s'accrocha à la peluche en forme d'hippogriffe que son parrain lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt. Décidant qu'il ne désirait de toute façon pas retourner dormir, il tira le fauteuil auprès du berceau et s'y assit pour regarder cet enfant que la guerre avait fait orphelin dormir paisiblement.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta assis là à observa son filleul mais il aurait pu passer encore des heures à son chevet si Molly Weasley n'était pas entrée dans la pièce, laissant passer les premières lueurs du soleil. Elle sourit à Harry et le brun se sentit comme chaque fois horriblement mal. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue et il devina qu'elle avait surement passé une nouvelle partie de la nuit à pleurer son fils. Le brun se leva et, d'un geste naturel à présent, la prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

— Oh Harry… Murmura-t-elle en reposant sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Oui il savait. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui serait plus dur à surmonter que tous les autres jours depuis la fin de cette guerre impitoyable. Elle se redressa brusquement et leva ses yeux brillants vers le jeune homme qui lui sourit tristement. Molly se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qu'elle avait recueilli et aimé comme son propre fils. Harry avait grandit, et ce fait la frappa lorsque le silence fut déchiré par un cri d'enfant. Il se précipita aussitôt vers le berceau, chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes au bébé qu'il prit dans ses bras avec une douceur sans pareille. L'émotion étreint le cœur de la mère de famille lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, tenant Ted dans le creux de ses bras, le regardant avec cet air coupable qu'il arborait en regardant chaque personne ayant perdu un être cher pendant la guerre.

Harry Potter s'en voulait terriblement, ça tous le savait et ils ne parvenaient pas à effacer la culpabilité qui luisait au fond de ses yeux verts. Le sauveur du monde sorcier, pensa tristement Molly. Comme si, à bientôt dix-huit ans, le jeune homme avait besoin de plus de pression sur les épaules. Il releva son regard doux vers elle et elle se força à sourire, sourire qu'il lui rendit avec la même fausseté avant de passer à ses côtés pour descendre à la salle à manger.

L'ambiance autour de la grande table était inhabituellement calme. George Weasley regardait fixement le pichet de jus de citrouille face à lui et beurrait d'un air absent une biscotte qui s'émiettait dans sa main. Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione Granger qui avait les yeux fermés et le front plissé en signe d'intense réflexion. Percy, Charlie et Bill Weasley présentaient un visage morne et Molly s'activait en cuisine avec Fleur Delacourt qui clignait frénétiquement des paupières. Teddy était lui aussi parfaitement calme comme s'il pressentait que ce jour était spécial. Il reposait toujours dans les bras d'Harry, installé aux côtés de Ginevra Weasley qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, le regard dans le vide.

Le claquement de la porte les fit tous sursauter et dix paires d'yeux se dirigèrent vers Arthur Weasley qui entrait en se débarrassant de sa cape. Il parut surpris de les voir tous debout et eut un sourire gêné avant d'aller embrasser sa femme.

— La cérémonie débutera à onze heures, annonça-t-il simplement.

Tous se tournèrent vers la vieille pendule qui annonçait huit heures et chacun se leva pour regagner les étages. Harry déposa Ted dans les bras de Molly qui était déjà prête puis s'empara de la main de Ginny pour la guider vers sa chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle pressa sa main avant de la lâcher. Ce simple échange lui donna le courage d'entrer dans la salle de bain où Ron se préparait déjà et d'affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile.

Il était dix heures et demi lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient tous revêtus une robe noire pour l'occasion et, sans dire un mot, ils se présentèrent un à un devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Les flammes virèrent au vert et Bill fut le premier à disparaître Suivirent Fleur, Percy et Charlie. Molly enveloppa le bébé dans les pans de sa robe ample et emprunta le même chemin, suivie par Arthur, George et Ginny. Le trio restant échangea un regard anxieux et Ron hocha la tête avant d'avancer à son tour. Hermione glissa sa petite main dans celle d'Harry alors que le roux disparaissait et il se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme souriait mais, comme depuis plusieurs mois, ce sourire ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses prunelles marrons qui demeuraient vides.

— On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se voir ces derniers temps. Mais je suis là Harry, toujours, lui assura-t-elle en serrant sa main.

Il sourit à son tour et hocha la tête avant de l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte qui leur donna à tous les deux du courage. Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes et respira un instant son odeur rassurante avant de s'éloigner pour qu'elle s'avance à son tour dans l'âtre. Les flammes vertes léchèrent son corps, faisant étinceler ses yeux, et elle disparu rapidement. Harry approcha enfin et, prenant une grande inspiration, s'avança entre les flammes vertes.

— Pré au lard !

Et il disparu dans un tourbillon. Comme chaque fois, le brun sortit de la cheminée en vacillant et il fut reconnaissant du bras de Ron qui passa sous le sien pour le maintenir le temps que sa tête ne lui tourne plus. Les rues de Pré au lard qui avaient retrouvées toute leur vitalité d'antan étaient aujourd'hui vides. Les commerces étaient fermés pour cette journée spéciale et les quelques habitants encore là se dirigeaient vers le château de Poudlard. Le petit groupe qu'ils formaient les suivit en silence et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans le parc du château où une grande majorité de la communauté sorcière anglais était rassemblée.

Harry ressentit un poids alourdir son estomac lorsqu'il vit tous ses visages endeuillés et une petite main passa sous son bras. Il se tourna pour faire face au regard compatissant de la jolie rouquine et posa sa main sur la sienne en fermant les paupières un instant. Puis ils s'avancèrent vers la grande estrade sur laquelle Kingsley Shacklebot, le ministre de la magie à titre provisoire, se tenait aux côtés de Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Onze heures sonna et le ministre se leva, faisant s'évanouir les quelques rumeurs de conversation.

— Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer la fin de deux années de guerre, commença-t-il de sa voix profonde. Nous avons tous profondément perdu durant cette période, et j'aimerais que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires comme un hommage à toutes les personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour que nous nous tenions ici aujourd'hui.

Il marqua une pause et son regard parcouru l'assistance un long moment, si bien qu'Harry eut la sensation qu'il essayait d'établir un contact visuel avec chaque personne présente. Le regard perçant de Kingsley s'arrêta enfin sur le brun et il reprit avec émotion.

— La perte de nos proches reste toujours très présente dans nos cœurs et c'est pour cela que nous sommes rassemblés dans ce parc, ce parc où la dernière bataille a eut lieu et où Harry Potter a vaincu à jamais les ténèbres. Je voudrais donc demander à Monsieur Potter de venir me rejoindre afin de prononcer quelques mots.

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule et Harry rougit alors que le regard de Kingsley se faisait plus insistant. Le brun baissa les yeux et sentit la main d'Hermione presser son épaule, l'encourageant à s'avancer. Ce fut suffisant pour lui et ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à l'estrade sur laquelle il grimpa, les jambes tremblantes. Il s'approcha du Ministre qui lui serra fermement la main puis se tourna pour faire face à la foule qui le regardait avec espoir.

Harry regarda alors autour de lui pour la première fois. Le parc était tel que tous l'avait toujours connu, il avait retrouvé son aspect originel et n'avait plus rien à voir avec le champ de ruines qu'il avait laissé quelques semaines auparavant. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du château qui était encore à moitié démoli derrière la foule de sorciers. Son regard émeraude se porta sur le premier rang, sur les visages encourageants de ses deux meilleurs amis et il sut alors exactement quoi dire.

— Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être présents aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et qui, il fut ravi de le constater, ne tremblait pas. Je pense en effet qu'il est très important que nous reconstruisions le monde sorcier sur les bases du partage et de l'entraide et que nous nous soutenions en ces temps difficiles.

Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat se tenait la main au cinquième rang, aux côtés de bon nombre de leurs camarades de Poudlard. Il fut surpris de reconnaître Drago Malefoy près d'un arbre bordant la forêt interdite. Son regard se reporta sur ceux des Weasley qui lui souriaient.

— Cependant je ne suis pas d'accord avec Monsieur le Ministre et je refuse que l'on m'accorde tout le crédit de cette victoire, trancha-t-il et il vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel, l'esquisse d'un sourire remuant ses lèvres. Chacun d'entre vous, chacun de ceux qui nous ont quittés, et dont nous commémorons la mémoire aujourd'hui, a participé à cette victoire contre les ténèbres. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à détruire Lord Voldemort sans l'aide précieuse que nombre de gens m'ont apporté en se dressant contre lui.

Il s'accorda une pause et lut avec plaisir l'approbation sur les visages qui lui faisaient face. Ils le soutenaient, ils l'aimaient, après toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies et qui étaient en grande partie sa faute.

— Je veux que vous sachiez que je compatis avec chacun d'entre vous, cette horrible guerre nous aura tous beaucoup coûtée mais nous en ressortons aujourd'hui forts et unis, munis d'une force à laquelle Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles n'auraient jamais pu prétendre. C'est cette force qui a garantit notre victoire et nous pouvons être fiers des nombreuses personnes qui sont tombées en la défendant. Il est maintenant de notre devoir d'honorer leur mémoire, de nous assurer que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain en les gardant dans nos cœurs et en n'oubliant pas pourquoi ils nous ont quittés.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il s'aperçut alors qu'il pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues et obstruaient sa vue tandis que sa voix s'éraillait. Il tenta de dire autre chose mais n'y parvint pas et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dans sa direction, les larmes ayant envahis leurs visages à eux aussi. Ils se placèrent autour de lui, Ron posant une main rassurante sur son épaule et Hermione entremêlant leurs doigts. La brune posa sa tête sur son épaule et Harry serra un peu plus sa main.

Kingsley n'eut pas le courage de reprendre la parole face à l'assistance profondément émue par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister et il entreprit simplement d'ériger une stèle de marbre blanc d'un coup de baguette magique. Les noms de chaque personne tombée pour la victoire du bien s'inscrivirent magiquement et le monument fut bientôt couvert d'une écriture fine. Harry s'approcha le premier, entraînant ses amis avec lui, et leva sa baguette de laquelle sortit une magnifique couronne de fleurs pareille à celle qu'Hermione avait déposée sur la tombe de ses parents à Godric's Hollow l'hiver précédent. Tous l'imitèrent et, bientôt, le pied de la stèle fut couvert de fleurs.

Le Ministre de la Magie reprit finalement la parole lorsque tous se furent réinstallés à leur place et Ginny se serra contre son petit ami qui avait regagné l'assemblée. Le brun passa une main rassurante dans son dos en la sentant sangloter dans son cou et son cœur se serra face à la peine de la rousse habituellement si forte et joyeuse.

— Bien que la plaie laissée par l'absence de ceux que nous aimons reste toujours vive, ce serait insulter leur mémoire que de s'accrocher au passé et à notre peine. Car aujourd'hui est avant tout un jour où l'espoir est à nouveau permis, l'espoir d'une paix nouvelle et d'une vie meilleure. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à fêter comme il se doit ce jour, car c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu nous voir faire. Et c'est ainsi que l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ouvrira à nouveau ces portes dès le premier septembre, donnant l'occasion à ceux qui ne l'ont pas eue de finir leurs années d'apprentissage à l'école.

Cette annonce fut accompagnée d'un murmure surpris et, après quelques mots d'adieu de la part du Ministre, les conversations envahirent le parc en un brouhaha assourdissant. Nombre de personnes vinrent voir Harry pour le féliciter de son discours, pour l'embrasser ou simplement pour le remercier des mots touchants prononcés. Chacun voulait lui faire part de la façon dont il vivait depuis leurs pertes difficiles et Harry les écouta tous patiemment, ignorant son corps qui lui criait de partir et de s'effondrer sur le premier lit qu'il trouverait pour laisser place à la douleur qui l'étreignait.

James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley… Autant de noms qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête alors qu'il se forçait à sourire, à compatir. Lui aussi aurait besoin de faire le deuil de toutes ces personnes merveilleuses dont il pensait avoir causé la perte. Lui aussi, au moins autant que tous les autres aurait besoin de pouvoir dire adieu.


	2. S'éloigner quelques temps

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_Delphine_ : Merci beaucoup ! Oh oui je suis bien d'accord, ce site manque cruellement de fictions Harry/Hermione ! Ce chapitre n'est pas trop centré sur leur relation, mais les prochains le seront. J'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

**S'éloigner quelques temps**

_"On a beau dire, une rupture, ça libère, mais ça déchire aussi, ne serait-ce que la routine."_ Bertrand Vac

Lorsqu'Harry poussa enfin la porte de la maison du square Grimmauld la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il tituba sur quelques mètres et s'étala de tout son long en trébuchant sur le grand porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll dans l'entrée. Il se maudit en se souvenant avoir insisté pour le garder en souvenir de Tonks et fut reconnaissant envers Hermione qui avait finalement réussi à retirer le portrait de Mme Black du mur de l'entrée. Il se releva péniblement et eut un rire idiot en voyant les murs du couloir se rapprocher autour de lui. Le brun réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et il entra dans la grande salle à manger.

Il manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois et se rattrapa de justesse à la grande table avec un nouveau rire. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la lumière était allumée dans la pièce et qu'une veste était posée sur la chaise à ses côtés. Le brun fronça les sourcils et plongea sa main dans les pans de sa veste, bataillant un moment avant de brandir sa baguette, avec sur le visage ce qu'il pensait être une expression menaçante et très concentrée, vers la personne qui s'était levée du fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure de feu et les yeux étincelant de sa petite amie.

— Tu tiens ta baguette à l'envers, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main et tenta de faire tourner l'instrument entre ses doigts mais il tomba lamentablement sur le sol. Il allait se pencher pour le ramasser mais Ginny fut plus rapide et s'en empara. La jeune femme leva son regard vers Harry qui frémit. Il avait beau avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, lorsque la benjamine des Weasley lui lançait ce regard furieux il redoutait toujours la tempête qui suivrait, et ce même lorsqu'il avait bu quelques verres de trop.

— Tu es ivre, constata-t-elle avec un calme qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Mais il fallait croire que ce soir Harry avait vraiment trop bu car il haussa simplement les épaules et dépassa la jeune femme pour aller s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche du foyer vide de la cheminée. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il les rouvrit aussitôt en sentant la pièce tournoyer violemment autour de lui. Ginny avait serré les poings et ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Elle se tourna vers lui et pensa qu'elle aurait pu trouver la scène comique si elle n'avait pas passé la soirée à s'inquiéter. En effet, le Sauveur était avachi en travers du fauteuil et il tentait sans succès de retirer les lacets de ses chaussures, un air très concentré sur le visage. Il leva son regard vert dans sa direction et roula des yeux en la voyant les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant visiblement des explications.

— Ça va Ginny, j'avais juste besoin d'aller boire un verre, marmonna-t-il en abandonnant ses pieds pour se masser les tempes.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise du ton ennuyé qu'il avait employé à son encontre. Elle aurait pu se sentir blessée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait si la fureur ne commençait pas à s'insinuer dans ses veines, rosissant son visage. Les dents de la rousse grincèrent et elle se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

— J'espère que tu te moques de moi, siffla-t-elle. Je me suis faite un sang d'encre ! Tu es parti sans rien dire de l'enterrement et personne ne t'a revu depuis ! Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ?

— J'ai dit à Ron que j'avais besoin d'un verre et que je rentrerai ici.

— Un verre ? Il est trois heures du matin Harry ! Cria la jeune femme, hors d'elle. J'ai une nouvelle fois enterré mon frère aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de ton soutien ! Et tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre ça mais…

Ginny regretta aussitôt ses paroles et fut arrêtée nette dans sa phrase par le regard meurtrier du brun qui semblait tout à coup parfaitement sobre. Il se leva, la dominant de quelques centimètres et, le visage de marbre, tendit simplement la main vers elle. La jeune femme le supplia du regard mais il se contenta de la fixer sans la voir. Le regard du Survivant se fit douloureux, et elle su qu'il revoyait chacune des personnes mortes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Qui mieux que Harry Potter pouvait comprendre ce que signifiait enterrer un proche ? La rousse maudit sa stupidité et baissa les yeux lorsque son regard vert la transperça.

Elle déposa sa baguette dans la paume de sa main et il referma ses doigts dessus avant de la contourner pour se diriger vers les escaliers, vacillant toujours légèrement sur ses pieds. Encore une fois il se détournait d'elle, refusant de partager ses démons avec elle et la laissant ruminer son chagrin. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'ils s'éloignent à ce point l'un de l'autre ? La rousse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se retourna vers le brun, la peine ayant pris le pas sur la colère.

— Ne te ferme pas à moi Harry… Supplia-t-elle.

Il se figea en bas des escaliers et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Il fit lentement volte face et les larmes qui brillaient au bord de ses beaux yeux verts brisèrent le cœur de la jeune femme qui s'élança vers lui pour se heurter à son torse. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et éclata en sanglots dans son cou. Harry ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de serrer le corps menu de Ginny contre lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre et Ginny fut attristée de constater que le réconfort n'était pas le même qu'il l'avait autrefois été. Elle ne sut ce qui avait changé mais pouvait sentir que les choses étaient différentes, comme mécaniques, sans cœur. Et cette idée ne fit que redoubler ses pleurs.

Harry quant à lui ne savait que dire. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots qui réconforteraient la jeune femme et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser étaient les mots que son meilleur ami avait prononcés l'hiver précédent alors qu'ils recherchaient encore les horcruxes. « Tu n'as pas de famille. » Et voilà que sa sœur, sa petite amie, lui répétait la même chose. Cette nuit là Hermione l'avait serré contre elle, lui faisant sentir qu'elle était sa famille et qu'elle serait là, toujours. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit dans les bras de la jolie rousse. Et cette idée lui brisa le cœur.

Le lendemain matin, une sorte de gêne s'était installée entre eux. Harry avait fini par passer une partie de la nuit aux toilettes, régurgitant péniblement tout l'alcool qu'il avait absorbé, et après cela ils avaient eu tout deux beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Ils se préparèrent donc rapidement, échangeant à peine quelques mots, avant de transplaner au Terrier où ils avaient rendez-vous pour le déjeuner. Ils s'étaient à peine matérialisés dans le jardin que le brun arracha sa main à celle de la rousse et se dirigea vers Molly qui lui tendait les bras en souriant avec douceur. Il entra dans la salle à manger où tous étaient installés et s'assit entre George et Hermione, face à Ginny.

— Harry ! Cria presque George avec un sourire malicieux, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns.

— Comment vas-tu vieux ? S'exclama Ron d'une voix tout aussi forte depuis l'autre côté de la table.

Harry grimaça et les fusilla du regard, tentant de calmer la vibration de leurs voix dans son crâne. Ils rirent de bon cœur et Hermione sourit d'un air amusé en glissant une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide de couleur violette dans la main de son ami. Il lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant avant de l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue.

— Hermione tu es une reine !

Il déboucha le petit récipient en verre alors que son amie brune rosissait et avala d'une traite le mélange, sentant les effets de la gueule de bois s'estomper instantanément. Il ferma les yeux de bien être et, quand il les rouvrit, ils tombèrent sur la chaise laissée vide de Fred. Son sourire s'effaça alors que ses pensées sombres reprenaient leur place dans son esprit. Ginny le regarda avec inquiétude et, peut-être plus que la perte de son frère, ce fut le fait qu'Harry évita son regard pour le reste du repas qui lui fit mal au cœur.

Quelques jours passèrent pendant lesquels tous commencèrent doucement à se relever, se demandant toutefois s'il n'était pas trop tôt pour rire à nouveau. Harry particulièrement ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette sensation de culpabilité qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'un sourire remuait ses lèvres. Et Ginny était surement celle qui en souffrait le plus, ne sachant pas si elle désirait continuer à sentir son regard vide la traverser.

Le mois de juillet était déjà bien entamé lorsque tous se réunirent comme très souvent dans le jardin des Weasley pour le déjeuner. Harry venait d'arriver de chez Andromeda Tonks où il était passé voir Teddy lorsque Ron sortit en trombe de la maison, les oreilles écarlates et visiblement furieux. Il préféra rejoindre Ginny et laisser le roux se calmer. La rousse lui sourit et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione sortait à son tour de la maison d'un pas raide.

— Ils se sont disputés, Hermione dit que les choses sont différentes depuis la fin de la guerre, je crois qu'elle lui a reproché de ne pas assez s'impliquer dans leur relation.

— C'est Ron, dit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

— Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir davantage, répliqua Ginny amèrement.

Harry la regarda d'un œil morne, ne feignant même pas l'incompréhension. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras comme pour se défendre.

— Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'il était déjà comme ça avant la guerre alors pourquoi est-ce que les choses seraient différentes maintenant ? Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si elle l'avait idéalisé !

— Est-ce qu'on parle toujours de Ron et Hermione là ? Claqua la rousse, ses joues rougies par la colère.

Le brun haussa les épaules avec indifférence et avança vers la table où tout le monde commençait à se rassembler. L'ambiance au déjeuner fut électrique. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne disaient pas un mot, chacun évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres et les Weasley n'osaient pas se mêler d'affaires qui, comme Ron leur avait froidement fait remarquer, ne les regardaient absolument pas.

Lorsque les assiettes furent vides Molly se leva avec un léger sourire et les quelques murmures s'estompèrent. Elle passa la main sur l'épaule de Charlie qui était assis à sa droite et sourit affectueusement. Le rouquin lui sourit en retour et prit la main de sa mère entre les siennes pour l'embrasser.

— Charlie doit retourner en Roumanie pour reprendre le travail et je ne me sens pas de rester loin de mes enfants pour l'instant, avoua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Alors votre père et moi avons décidés de nous offrir des vacances là-bas ce mois-ci.

Des exclamations d'approbation parcoururent la petite assemblée et chacun fut ravi de cette idée. Bill dit qu'il pourrait probablement prendre quelques semaines de vacances auprès de Gringotts étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté au sortir de la guerre et Fleur accueillit la nouvelle en battant joyeusement des mains. Percy et George étaient de toute façon au chômage, l'un ayant quitté le ministère, l'autre n'ayant pas eu le cœur de reprendre son entreprise sans sa moitié. Ron et Ginny sourirent à l'annonce de la nouvelle et Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry qui la regardait avec inquiétude. La jeune femme sourit faiblement et il devina qu'elle pensait à ses propres parents qui vivaient leur vie en Australie, sans la moindre pensée pour elle. Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté et lui offrit un sourire désolé.

Molly accueillit avec tristesse le fait qu'Harry préférait ne pas les suivre. Il désirait ne pas s'éloigner de Teddy trop longtemps et il était convaincu que la famille Weasley avait besoin de temps pour se retrouver et faire leur deuil. De plus, un moment seul ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et cette sensation se renforça lorsqu'il en parla à Ginny qui, elle, prit très mal la nouvelle.

Leur dispute dura plusieurs jours durant lesquels Harry resta chez les Tonks, ne désirant pas croiser les Weasley qui préparaient activement leur départ. Seul Ron passa le voir mais le brun perçut clairement le ressentiment dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui apprit qu'il avait entendu sa sœur sangloter dans sa chambre. Toutefois il ne dit pas un mot quant à la décision d'Hermione de rester en Angleterre elle aussi. Hermione avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre à Harry, lui demandant si elle pouvait passer les vacances Square Grimmauld, ce qu'il avait naturellement accepté sans hésiter.

Ginny vint enfin rendre visite au jeune homme deux jours avant son départ, alors qu'Harry redoutait venir faire ses adieux à la famille Weasley le lendemain. La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte et Harry fut heureux de la revoir. Ils allèrent s'installer tranquillement au salon, Ted et Andromeda étant sortis dîner en ville, et Ginny prit immédiatement la parole, les larmes brillants aux coins de ses yeux.

— J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été injuste avec toi, commença-t-elle. Je sais comment tu es Harry, et ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai fabulé sur une relation fusionnelle qui ne te correspond absolument pas.

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il détestait la voir pleurer. La culpabilité l'étreignit alors qu'elle continuait à l'excuser, lui disant qu'elle comprenait la distance qu'il posait entre eux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé Ginny, la coupa-t-il, en prenant sa main dans les siennes, la faisant tressaillir. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ce que je t'apporte et...

— Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

— C'est juste que, reprit-il après un instant, j'ai la sensation d'être extérieur à tout ce qu'il se passe ces temps-ci, comme si la guerre avait drainé toute l'énergie, toute la passion que je mettais dans ce que je faisais. Je tiens sincèrement à toi Ginny mais…

— Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, le coupa-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Harry ne répondit pas et elle comprit. Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues et elle se releva. Il se leva lui aussi et l'attira contre son torse dans une étreinte qui, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, leur sembla naturelle. Ginny se détacha de ses bras et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour joindre ses lèvres à celles du brun qui emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit doucement et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

— Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, l'urgence dans laquelle nous étions pendant la guerre rendait quelque part les choses bien plus simples.

Une partie d'eux se sentit soulagée alors qu'Harry regardait la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître dans la nuit. C'était comme si avec cette rupture la guerre s'achevait finalement. L'un comme l'autre ils savaient que ces quelques semaines loin l'un de l'autre leur seraient bénéfiques, mais Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette période aiderait le brun à retrouver les sentiments qu'il éprouvait encore pour elle peu de temps auparavant.


	3. Jalousie et départ

_**Réponses aux anonymes :**_

_Delphine_ : Ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je mets en général une à deux semaines à publier un chapitre, après tout dépend de si je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit, si je suis inspirée...

_Scpotter_ : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre tout autant !

* * *

**Jalousie et départ**

_"La jalousie, c'est un manque d'estime pour la personne qu'on aime."_ Ivan Bounine

Harry avait la sensation qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux lorsque quelqu'un le secoua brusquement, le faisant s'éveiller en sursaut. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il brandit vers une forme assise sur son lit. Il plissa les yeux et la silhouette pointa sa propre baguette vers la table de chevet où la lampe s'alluma. Le brun fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les cheveux broussailleux de sa meilleure amie et soudain la peur l'étreint. Son visage familier était ravagé par les larmes et elle hoqueta en se jetant dans ses bras, le plaquant contre le matelas. Les larmes d'Hermione inondèrent son cou alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

— Ron, gémit-elle simplement.

Et elle secoua la tête contre lui, comme pour le rassurer, lui confirmant que non la guerre n'avait pas repris et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau mort pendant la nuit. Sa main lâcha sa baguette et il étreint la jeune femme, passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre caressant le creux de ses reins en un geste apaisant. L'étreinte de la brune sur son cou se relâcha légèrement et elle se tortilla pour glisser sous la couette avec lui, geignant lorsqu'il desserra son emprise sur son corps mince.

Un sourire triste remua les lèvres d'Harry. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été si proches, ils étaient sous une tente perdue au milieu des bois et le danger d'être tué planait constamment au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ron venait de les quitter et Hermione était inconsolable. Il la revoyait se glisser sous ses draps un soir, demandant d'une petite voix si elle pouvait dormir avec lui. Il l'avait simplement attiré contre lui et avait trouvé étrangement réconfortant de tenir le corps d'une femme contre le sien, même si c'était celui de sa meilleure amie.

La brune s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par ses sanglots. Elle ne dit rien de plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur ami mais la situation était probablement grave, Hermione n'étant pas du genre à pleurer ainsi. Harry mit plus longtemps à s'endormir. Il ne cessait de penser à Ginny et à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait pleuré, il détestait la voir pleurer. Il savait qu'il lui avait fallut énormément de courage pour venir le voir et pour admettre que les torts étaient partagés mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. La rouquine avait toujours été courageuse, et c'était toujours elle qui prenait les décisions les plus difficiles, et les plus justes, dans leur relation.

Lorsqu'Andromeda vint les réveiller le lendemain il ne sut à quel moment les souvenirs qu'il ressassait s'étaient mêlés à ses rêves mais il eut la conviction que la jeune fille au parfum fleuri n'avait pas quitté son esprit de la nuit. Si la mère de Tonks fut surprise de trouver Hermione blottie dans ses bras elle ne fit toutefois aucun commentaire et vint seulement dire à Harry qu'il était déjà huit heures et que les Weasley partiraient vers midi. Il se leva donc à pas de loup, ne désirant pas réveiller son amie, et se prépara rapidement.

— Harry ? Appela une voix endormie alors qu'il rinçait sa brosse à dents.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa chambre attenante à la salle de bain et eut un sourire attendrit en voyant la brune s'étirer comme un chat. Hermione tendit les bras dans sa direction et il l'étreint doucement. Le sourire contrit qu'elle affichait lui indiqua qu'elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement lui donner plus d'informations sur la nuit passée et il décida de ne pas demander.

— Je vais au Terrier ce matin, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse et les larmes perlèrent à nouveau au bord de ses yeux.

— Andromeda t'a préparé le petit déjeuner, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, lui indiqua-t-il en pointant la pièce du doigt. Oh et si tu veux te changer tu n'as qu'à regarder dans mon armoire. A tout à l'heure.

Et il lui embrassa le front avant de saisir sa baguette magique et d'enfiler un sweat noir. Un dernier sourire et il sortit de la pièce. L'anxiété le gagnait à mesure qu'il parcourait le court chemin jusqu'au jardin d'où il comptait transplaner. Il alla tout de même embrasser les cheveux de son filleul, qui ce matin là étaient d'un bleu électrique, puis il disparut.

Les aux-revoir furent riches en émotions. Molly le serrait très fort contre lui en sanglotant sur son épaule comme si elle l'abandonnait à une mort certaine, ce qu'elle pensait être vrai puisqu'elle ne serait pas là pour lui préparer ses plats préférés. Il glissa une main apaisante dans son dos, lui assurant qu'il saurait se débrouiller et qu'il passerait surement beaucoup de temps chez les Tonks de toute façon.

— Il est encore temps que tu viennes avec nous Harry, proposa-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Il sourit en secouant la tête, la décollant légèrement de lui pour qu'il puisse regarder dans son regard bon et doux.

— Tout va bien se passer Molly, ne vous en faites pas ! La rassura-t-il.

Elle le laissa enfin s'éloigner et il se dirigea vers la maison où le reste de la famille s'activait encore. Arthur Weasley arborait un sourire tremblotant et, pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry avait fait irruption chez lui, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras en une brève étreinte. Ils ne purent se dire un mot car Fleur sortit à cet instant de la cuisine et se précipita pour serrer son ancien rival contre elle.

— Oh Arry, prends bien soin de toi surtout !

Bill, Charlie et Percy lui serrèrent la main avec un sourire franc et Harry fut ravi que Percy n'ait pas le temps de lui raconter une de ses anecdotes assommantes sur la Roumanie et son système juridique. Les aînés Weasley lui assurèrent du plaisir que ça avait été de le rencontrer. Il croisa George sur le pas de sa chambre et ils s'étreignirent avec chaleur, le brun fut ravi du sourire presqu'aussi joyeux qu'autrefois qui étirait les lèvres du roux. Ils échangèrent des banalités et Harry entra enfin dans la pièce où il découvrit l'une des deux personnes qu'il appréhendait le plus de voir aujourd'hui.

Ron ferma sa valise d'un coup sec et il sursauta quand il vit son ami. Un sourire remua rapidement ses lèvres et Harry eut un rire léger en allant prendre le rouquin dans ses bras. L'animosité que leurs relations respectives avaient crées semblait disparue alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le lit de Ron, la valise ayant été presque jetée au sol.

— J'avais fini par croire que tu n'allais pas venir nous dire au-revoir, fit-il sur un air de reproche.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, protesta-t-il, le regard fuyant.

— Tu as hésité je le sais, et pour être tout à fait honnête je n'étais pas sur d'avoir envie que tu viennes, avec l'histoire Ginny et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione… Il le regarda du coin de l'œil comme pour mesurer sa réaction. Elle ne t'a pas raconté ?

Le brun secoua la tête et, pendant un instant, il crut que Ron allait passer aux aveux. Mais il se ravisa et haussa simplement les épaules en lui disant qu'elle le ferait probablement. Une ombre passa dans son regard mais son sourire revint bien vite, et Harry fut ravi de voir ses prunelles azurs pétiller. C'était si rare depuis la guerre.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que des histoires de nanas viennent nous gâcher ça, avoua-t-il en regardant ses mains.

— Quand es-tu devenu si sentimental ? Railla le brun.

— Ferme là Potter.

Le Survivant eut un rire léger et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras en une étreinte fraternelle à l'image de la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Ils discutèrent un moment et se promirent de se revoir au moins à la rentrée prochaine lorsqu'ils reprendraient le chemin de Poudlard. Ron n'évoqua plus Hermione et n'eut qu'un sourire légèrement crispé lorsque le brun partit voir Ginny.

Il grimpa un nouvel escalier et constata que la porte était ouverte. Il allait frapper lorsqu'il se figea en assistant au spectacle qu'offrait la benjamine des Weasley. Elle était assise sur sa valise pour tenter de l'aplatir et enfin de la fermer. Elle gigota un peu et pesta, ses joues aussi écarlates que ses cheveux. Enfin elle se redressa et aperçut Harry appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle croisa les bras, dardant sur lui son regard furieux alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

— Oh mais ça c'est très drôle Potter, siffla-t-elle. Tu oublies que certains d'entre nous n'ont pas encore dix-sept ans !

Elle frappa son bras, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il agita sa baguette magique sous son nez en relevant un sourcil. Un sort plus tard et la valise était bouclée et Ginny fin prête. Leurs sourires s'évanouirent lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent qu'ils avaient rompu et que le moment était surement mal choisi pour plaisanter de cette façon. Ils restèrent un instant gêné, chacun évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre, puis Ginny se jeta dans les bras du brun qui la serra contre lui, respirant à plein poumons son odeur fleurie.

— Tu vas me manquer Ginny, murmura-t-il.

— Vraiment ? Chuchota-t-elle.

— Vraiment.

Ils se séparèrent et il lui souhaita de très bonnes vacances. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas, tout comme elle fut ravie de voir qu'ils seraient surement capable d'être amis, bien plus qu'ils n'avaient été capable d'être un couple. Harry redescendit les escaliers pour serrer Molly dans ses bras une dernière fois, appréciant le contact de celle qui s'était toujours comportée comme une mère avec lui. Puis, avant de céder à l'émotion lui-aussi, il transplana chez les Tonks.

Hermione l'attendait pelotonnée sur le canapé, occupée à lire un livre, remuant le berceau de Teddy d'une main absente. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, de même qu'elle ne vit pas qu'il l'observait avec tendresse. Ses boucles brunes avaient été rassemblées en un immense chignon déstructuré et elle portait un sweat ainsi qu'un pantalon de jogging appartenant à Harry. Une ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils et elle arborait cet air concentré qu'il connaissait par cœur et qui la rendait si craquante.

Si elle n'avait pas levé les yeux à l'entrée d'Harry, elle fut en revanche tout de suite alertée par le léger gazouillis du petit garçon qui s'éveillait doucement. Elle posa précipitamment son livre et se releva pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers son ami et sourit doucement en allant s'assoir à nouveau. Puis elle se souvint probablement de la raison de son absence car son regard se voila et son sourire se fit crispé.

— Comment ça s'est passé au Terrier ?

— Très bien, répondit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Molly ne voulait pas me laisser partir par peur que je ne meure de faim.

Un rire léger l'agita mais il comprit qu'autre chose la tracassait.

— Et avec Ron ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait détaché.

— Parfait, on a discuté, tout ça.

La surprise de ses traits lui apprit qu'il avait définitivement raté un épisode. Il fronça les sourcils et en haussa un à l'intention de son amie qui baissa les yeux comme pour se dérober. Il prononça son prénom d'une voix qui ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire. Les larmes perlèrent à nouveau dans ses yeux marron et elle expira lourdement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Harry, et savait de toute façon qu'il aurait le dernier mot et qu'elle serait dans l'obligation de tout lui raconter.

— Très bien, souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Harry apprit alors que Ron avait très mal pris le fait qu'elle désirait rester à Londres plutôt que l'accompagner pour des vacances en Roumanie. Ils se disputaient déjà beaucoup. Comme Ginny, Hermione reprochait à Ron de ne pas être assez présent pour elle en tant que petit ami, la considérant davantage comme sa meilleure amie et ne faisant que peu d'efforts pour que la situation s'améliore entre eux. L'euphorie et l'urgence que leur avait apportée la guerre semblait donc s'être dissipée pour tout le monde. Les choses se détérioraient de jour en jour jusqu'à ce que Ron n'explose finalement et confesse enfin pourquoi il prenait aussi mal la situation.

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Ron et Hermione avaient décidé d'aller faire se balader dans les alentours pour leur dernière soirée ensemble. La brune avait déjà fait ses adieux à chaque membre de la famille et elle sentait une nouvelle dispute poindre alors que le rouquin marchait d'un pas raide sans dire un mot. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers elle.

— Tu sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu m'accompagnes.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, d'avance agacée par la discussion qui suivrait. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et rencontra son regard. C'est ce regard qui acheva de la décider. Il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconque supplique ou de réelle envie dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami. Et cette simple constatation lui fit moins mal que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

— On en a déjà parlé Ron, soupira-t-elle. Je veux rester ici, faire le point. Et je ne veux pas laisser Harry tout seul…

Elle allait continuer lorsqu'il explosa brutalement, la faisant sursauter.

— C'est donc ça ! Encore une fois, c'est lui que tu choisis, siffla-t-il.

— Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

— Ne fais pas ton innocente Hermione, encore une fois tu me tournes le dos pour suivre mon meilleur ami ! Et tu sais quoi je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça me fait si mal parce qu'après tout tu ne le fais pas exprès, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

Les larmes s'amoncelaient dans les yeux de la brune à mesure que le ton montait. Les yeux bleus clairs étaient devenus foncés et il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder en face. Tous ses gestes trahissaient la déception et la trahison qu'il pensait essuyer, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait choisit Harry à sa place. Et la brune, comme la première fois, trouva sa réaction ridicule. Cependant il ne put se détacher de l'idée que ses amis partageaient une connexion spéciale, une connexion qu'il leur avait d'ailleurs toujours enviée.

Hermione eut beau tenter de se justifier, de supplier, cela n'eut aucun effet. Ron la regarda simplement avec tristesse et résignation et la repoussa lorsqu'elle essaya de s'agripper à son bras. La jalousie dont il ne parvenait pas à se détacher ne pouvant à ses yeux pas être injustifiée.

— Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment Hermione, mais je ne veux pas vivre dans l'ombre de mon meilleur ami pour le reste de mes jours.


End file.
